


[Podfic] Marry for love.

by MistbornHero



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: Streaming, Episode Fix-it, Episode Related, Episode: s03e06 The Changeling, First Kiss, Light Angst, M/M, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 07:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16300493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: Merlin has the unique ability to say exactly what Arthur needs to hear, and what Arthur really really wish he hadn't said.(Set right after Merlin's "People should marry for love, not convenience" speech in 3x06- The Changeling)





	[Podfic] Marry for love.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Marry for love.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14768370) by [Michaelssw0rd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michaelssw0rd/pseuds/Michaelssw0rd). 



> Sorry about any mistakes.  
> Hope you like it :D

cover art by mistbornhero 

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[Archive.org](https://archive.org/details/MerlinMarryForLove) | 00:05:13 | 6 MB  
---|---|---  
[GoogleDrive](https://drive.google.com/open?id=11Szm-S6ZMuVqNlO5odBkghdKPvGxLKaC) | 00:05:13 | 6 MB  
[Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/kvno6nztfq29p14/Merlin-Marry-For-Love.mp3?dl=0) | 00:05:13 | 6 MB


End file.
